


Не уходи, уходи

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: И если суду нужно будет рассказать всю историю, от начала их «отношений» до момента, когда спятивший Месси сел в поезд в половине двенадцатого ночи, то судья утрет слезы напудренным париком и отпустит Лео с миром, выдав на руки пистолет с глушителем и галлон смазки, еще и платочком вслед помашет, благословляя на убийство.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Не уходи, уходи

Под мерный стук колес Лионель Месси смотрел в заляпанное окно, провожая свою крышу, улетающую в парижские (почему, блядь, парижские?) дали. Крыша сделала ручкой в тот момент, когда он заказывал себе через интернет билет на ночной поезд до Мадрида, и окончательно съехала, когда он плюхнулся на сидение в пустом вагоне первого класса и воткнул в уши наушники с какой-то надоедливой попсовой песенкой — это должно было помочь не сойти с ума окончательно.

Ненависть с такой силой клокотала внутри, что грозила взорвать голову и устроить из мозга извержение Везувия, не меньше. Размазать серое вещество по грязному полу под ногами и не дать Лионелю живым добраться до заветных дверей. Он чувствовал себя Беатрикс Киддо из Тарантиновского «Убить Билла», только в его списке было всего лишь одно имя, стоящее двадцати самых крутых наемных убийц, ведь Криштиану может пырнуть ножом не хуже Черной Мамбы. Лучше бы он так языком работал, как провоцирует.

«Черный Мудак» — это если ему будет нужно прозвище, чтобы шифроваться.

_«Один из лучших кикбоксеров мира Бадр Хари всерьез собирается…»_

Сука, ты сам себе подписал смертный приговор. И дело не терпит отлагательств, нужно привести его в исполнение, очистить планету от такого дерьма, коим ты являешься, Криштиану. Я убью тебя, только сначала поиздеваюсь так, что ты будешь умолять избавить тебя от страданий.

На самом деле, Лео понятия не имел, что он собирается делать, как мстить. В его сумке ничего, кроме пары чистых футболок и смазки, не было, да ему и в голову не пришло, что для пыток нужны инструменты. Не футболкой же его душить, хотя идея хорошая.

Руки тряслись, будто с похмелья, Лео попытался поковыряться в телефоне, но стало только хуже — Криштиану как раз выложил очередной снимок, с которого он лыбился, как идиот, будто провоцируя скрипящего зубами Месси. Ох, как же хотелось стереть с лица Роналду эту ухмылочку а-ля _«менятрахаютсексуальныебоксеры»_ , засунуть ему в задницу член, предварительно пару раз хорошенько съездив кулаком в лицо. Показать этому напыщенному ублюдку, кто здесь папа, мама и Бог, чтобы эта сволочь не то, что в Марокко, до туалета бы ползла с трудом, превозмогая боль.

Какая же скотина, Господи.

_Узаконить отношения. Через два с половиной часа будем узаконивать избиение хорошеньких португальских футболистов, Золотой бутсой бы ему по башке треснуть._

Лео в очередной раз сжал зубы, радуясь, что вагон был девственно чист. Если эмоции зашкалят, можно будет устроить маленький дебош и попинать кресла. Похуй на репутацию, если он не выместит злость, то после встречи с Роналду сядет надолго, а кровати в тюрьме жесткие…

В ленте новостей опять мелькнула фотография Криштиану и этого сраного марокканского боксера. Хари ж вроде в Амстердаме родился? Вот и пусть уебывает в квартал Красных фонарей и снимает молодых марокканских большеглазых мальчиков!

Месси со всей силы шарахнул по обивке, впечатывая кулак в кожу, представляя, что это лицо португальца. Вот, еще и провернуть пару раз, чтобы кровь размазать, вот так… Он точно его убьет. Сначала трахнет, а потом убьет. Нет, сначала трахнет, потом убьет, потом оживит, заставит извиняться на коленях и с членом в горле, а потом снова убьет. И если суду нужно будет рассказать всю историю, от начала их «отношений» до момента, когда спятивший Месси сел в поезд в половине двенадцатого ночи, то судья утрет слезы напудренным париком и отпустит Лео с миром, выдав на руки пистолет с глушителем и галлон смазки, еще и платочком вслед помашет, благословляя на убийство.

_Так, мозги, не надо сваливать в неизвестном направлении, мы еще с вами не доехали._

Наручные часы Лео показывали три, когда поезд дополз до станции, и Месси вывалился на перрон, с трудом соображая, что делать дальше. Не была его Страшная Мстя проработана должным образом, ограничивалась лишь «приехать в Мадрид, набить ебало и, может быть, трахнуть», а как добраться до нужного дома, Лионель не помнил.

_Сучий потрох, Криштиану. Бьюсь об заклад, каждая мадридская облезлая псина должна знать, где твой дом._

Но знающим оказался первый попавшийся таксист-турок, который по жестикуляции Лионель понял, куда тот хочет поехать. При слове «Роналду» таксист замахал руками и затараторил какую-то непереводимую хрень, радостно указывая при этом на свою машину. Лео помедлил и залез на заднее сидение, рассудив, что если уж его убьют в темной подворотне после этой поездки, то смерть будет во имя благой цели. Но водитель оказался на редкость нормальным мужиком — к тому же, Лео был замаскирован бейсболкой и напяленными на нос очками в пол лица — лишних вопросов не задавал и довез мстюна до нужного дома. Лео щедро расплатился и вылез из машины возле ворот. В небе, как по заказу, загрохотал гром, придавая приезду Месси важности, будто сам Сатана прибыл. Сатана в кроссовках и со смазкой наперевес, блядь.

Так. Теперь осталась проблема с охраной. Естественно, королевская задница должна круглые сутки быть под присмотром… Кикбоксеров, например. Блядь. Зачем он снова об этом подумал?!

Лионель пару раз прошелся вдоль черных ворот, надеясь, что появится охрана — убийцам не пристало вежливо стучать и проситься войти, а с ростом Месси играть в агента Ми-6 вообще смех, Криштиану себе такой забор отгрохал, метра три в высоту, хер перелезешь, при всем желании. А если секьюрити нарисуются, то без вопросов пустят, они его знают. Интересно, амбалы в черных пиджаках проинструктированы на счет всех ебарей своего начальника?

Пока Месси цепным псом шлялся вокруг дома Роналду, провидение решило ускорить свершение справедливой кары и послало на голову Лео ливень. Настоящий, мать его, ливень, с громом и молниями! Тонкая футболка моментально промокла насквозь, волосы прилипли к лицу. Черт, если в таком виде заявится к Криштиану, он, блядь, тут же выкрутится — плед притащит, чаю нальет, окружит своей ебаной заботой, и ты забудешь, зачем вообще приперся. Но стоять и мерзнуть под дождем смысла не было, поэтому мстюн-неудачник полез в карман за телефоном. Криштиану ответил только после седьмого гудка.

— Да, алло?

— Открывай. — Лео вложил в одно слово всю накопившуюся ненависть и презрение, несмотря на то, что язык еле ворочался — под дождем Месси быстро продрог до костей. В голове, как на порванной пленке, мелькнул давно забытый кадр — разомлевший ото сна Криштиану в своей постели, больше напоминающей траходром, весь такой готовый, расслабленный, только бери, разводи длинные атлетичные ноги и вставляй сразу на всю длину…

— Что? — Криштиану явно не до конца проснулся от звонка и не мог врубиться в происходящее, словно подтверждая, что прямо сейчас он выглядит так же, как Месси представлял в голове.

— Дверь, — веско сказал Лионель, — открой эту чертову дверь, пока я не снес забор. Я найду, чем, обещаю.

— Я вообще с кем говорю? — голос прозвучал до того удивленно, что Лионель чуть ли не высказал все накопившееся прямо в трубку. Он что, удалил его номер? Ну, сука…

— Попробуй угадать, — борясь со стучащими от холода зубами, съязвил Месси. — У тебя есть две попытки, потом я иду искать бульдозер. У твоих соседей он есть?

— Во дворе охрана, не получится. Бадр, твои тупые шутки…

— Да ебал я в рот и тебя и твою охрану! — прорычал Лео, окончательно и бесповоротно зверея от упоминания имени марокканца. — Криштиану, хорош ломаться, как целка! Открой! Тут блядский ливень, я промок до трусов!

От такого напора Криштиану заглох, было слышно только, как шебуршит подошва по полу и хлопают двери. Он так долго молчал, что Лео решил, что Роналду уснул по пути.

— Эй! — в телефоне воцарилась тишина, но теперь шаги слышались уже намного отчетливее.

— Лео, это ты? — осторожно спросил Криштиану, теперь уже не в телефон, а из-за двери. Месси кулаком саданул по металлу — ворота надсадно загудели.

— Надо же, угадал со второй попытки! Твои крошечные мозги не стали работать быстрее?

— Ты что тут забыл? — Криштиану по обыкновению не отреагировал на очевидное издевательство, уже изучив все тональности Лионеля от и до, заранее зная, что последует чуть ли не за каждым сказанным словом.

— Рот свой закрой и впусти меня, — голос Лионеля уже звенел от напряжения, кулаки чесались, а в голове пустело, оставалась только ни чем не прикрытая злоба, застилающая глаза мороком.

— Ты в своем уме? — сердито осведомился голос из-за ворот, — ночь на дворе, нормальные люди спят!

— Так, нормальный людь, открой дверь. Прямо сейчас, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, — в подтверждение своих слов Лео снова шарахнул по мокрому металлу, царапая ребро ладони о зазубрину — черт, больно! Боль чуть отрезвила, но это была только иллюзия. На деле же все было куда хуже.

Замок заскрежетал так громко, что даже гром смог заглушить. Дверь распахнулась, и в проеме показался взлохмаченный Криштиану в наспех натянутой футболке и трусах, одежда была мокрая и пошло облепила все изгибы тела – да, за счастье лицезреть такую картину многие бы состояние отдали. Лионель исподлобья посмотрел на Роналду, который неловко переминался с ноги на ногу — стоять полуголым под дождем ему было не очень. Да и хуй с ним, пусть мучается. Заслужил.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — Криштиану не сообразил, что аргентинец приехал явно не с добрыми намерениями и сразу изменился в лице, как только открыл дверь — расплылся в идиотской фирменной улыбочке.

— Соскучился. Видишь, даже промок весь, как хотел тебя увидеть, — ядовито произнес Лео, впиваясь подстриженными ногтями в собственную ладонь — еще не время, нужно сначала зайти в дом, не пиздить же его прямо здесь. Лионель воспитанный молодой человек, а таким пай-мальчикам, как он, не пристало бить людей прямо на улице, с риском пораниться об острые камни и поцарапаться об асфальт. Для этого нужны специально отведенные места, например, гостиная или кухня… Или спальня.

— Я тоже скучал, — Криштиану улыбнулся еще шире, излучая гостеприимство и доброжелательность, вообще ни разу не уместную сейчас, когда перед ним стоит внутренне загибающийся от приступа неконтролируемой ярости Месси. Он был так до смешного рад видеть Лео, что даже не удосужился присмотреться и увидеть, что никакого «скучаю» лицо аргентинца не выражало вообще.

 _«Я тоже скучал»_ — эхом прозвучало в голове Лионеля.  
 _«Бадр Хари всерьез собирается…»_  
Да в пизду все, он слишком долго ждал!

— Сын твой где? — спросил Лионель, отпихивая Криштиану, отчего тот чуть не потерял равновесие, и шагая во двор, походя швырнув сумку на ближайший залитый водой шезлонг. Роналду снова громыхнул замком и, не оборачиваясь, бросил: «У матери моей».

— А охрана?

— Охраны сегодня нет, — Криш все же соизволил обернуться и непонимающе уставился на Месси, который зачем-то снял футболку и бросил ее прямо на влажную траву некрасивым комком. Роналду поморщился от такого варварского обращения с дорогой качественной вещью.

Лионель вообще с дорогими вещами обращался, как с дерьмом. В этом была его особая прелесть, поставить Золотой мяч подпирать дверь было вполне в его духе, как и измываться над расстроенным проигрышем команды Кришем.

— Значит, кроме нас в доме никого нет? — медленно спросил Лионель, четко выговаривая чуть ли не каждую букву, будто со слабоумным разговаривал. Криштиану вскинулся, пытаясь распознать в голосе аргентинца провокацию. Не вышло. Бетонная стена. Попробуем по-другому…

— Нас тоже в доме нет. Стоим под дождем, как два мудака. Зайдем может? — издевательский тон возымел нужный эффект — Месси побледнел и сжал кулаки. Его лицо резко контрастировало с телом, а глаза сверкали не хуже редких молний над их головами.

— Нет. Мы будем здесь. Здесь лучше всего. — Лионель сделал один шаг, и Криштиану стоило огромной выдержки не попятиться назад. Происходило что-то странное, очень пугающее, но от того еще более интересное. Разозленный Месси — это что-то новенькое, обычно вспышки ярости оставались за пределами их «отношений», а тут…

— Лучше что?

Месси ничего не ответил, только сверлил португальца глазами, при этом комично раздувая ноздри, как бык на корриде. Да с его ростом любое выражение злости смотрелось по-идиотски, даже на поле он не мог нормально изобразить недовольство… Гном ебаный.

Долбаный дождь заливал глаза Лионеля, но он неотрывно смотрел на Криштиану сквозь пелену воды и злости. Соображать адекватно было практически невозможно, проклятый португалец своими едкими репликами только провоцировал, — его красивое лицо под потоками с неба превращалось в уродскую пародию, а если взять в расчет то, что в голове Месси стояла последняя увиденная фотография Криша и этого марокканского говнюка, то Роналду из мечты всех половозрелых женщин превращался в редкое уебище, в десятки раз страшнее горбуна из Нотр-Дама.

Боже, как чешутся руки раскрасить это еблище всеми цветами радуги — от крови до фиолетовых синяков. Мать твою, он еще никогда так не злился.… Даже после Мундиаля, поражение в финале рядом не стояло… Хотя нет, стояло, но чуть меньше. Тогда убивать было некого, все виноваты, а сейчас виновник всего происходящего пиздеца стоит прямо перед носом и корчит из себя невинную девственницу лет четырнадцати. Какая же он сука, Господи.

Лионель сделал один шаг — Криштиану тут же отшатнулся, пугаясь и снова меняясь в лице. «Ему страшно» — пронеслась в голове Месси последняя адекватная мысль, после этого наступил мрак и Лионель с радостью отдался своей злобе, красным маревом разлившейся в голове.

Первый удар пришелся куда-то в плечо — Лео совсем не так планировал начать свершение правосудия, но совершенно глупо поскользнулся на траве и промазал, ведь целился в лицо. Криштиану, как в замедленной съемке, покачнулся, хватаясь за руку чуть выше локтя, ошалело глядя на Месси, старательно пытающегося удержать равновесие.

— Ты охуел что ли?! — заорал Криш, обретая способность говорить и сразу отскакивая на безопасное расстояние. Не медля ни секунды, Лионель рванул вперед, хватая Криштиану за грудки и изо всех сил толкая вперед, чтобы этот урод свалился на мокрую траву — бить лежа легче. От злости у Месси проснулись какие-то неведомые доселе силы, и он без труда увалил Криша на идеально ровный зеленый газон, тут же усаживаясь сверху и хватая его за руки, прижимая их к земле. Роналду совершенно дикими глазами смотрел на Лео, задыхаясь, кашляя и суча ногами, пытаясь вырваться, но безуспешно.

— Какого хуя ты творишь?! — Криш опять попытался вырваться, но Месси держал крепко, с садистским наслаждением оставляя на чужих запястьях синяки, мечтая еще и ногой наступить, чтобы нахер переломать этому блядуну все кости.

— Ты тварь, Криштиану, и твое место здесь! — рявкнул Лионель, сильнее сжимая пальцы — ноги Криша беспорядочно дергались, он пытался сбросить аргентинца, но почему-то не мог, примагничиваясь глазами к его злому лицу.

— Блядь, Лео! Слезь с меня! — Роналду снова дернулся, двинул бедрами, но только сильнее впечатался в промежность Лионеля. Месси только в эту секунду понял, что ни хуево так завелся.

— Хуй тебе, понятно? Сначала поговорим.

— Какой, блядь, разговор?! Ты меня пиздишь! Лео… — последнее слово потонуло в болезненном вопле — Месси наконец дал себе волю, отпустил руки своей жертвы и со всей силы съездил тому кулаком в лицо. Нужно было ударить первым, заставить Роналду сдаться, обезоружить…

Ярко-красная кровь брызнула на задранную футболку Криштиану. Он взвыл.

— Блядь! Ты мне нос сломал! — заорал он, хватаясь за лицо и рукой вслепую спихивая Месси с себя. Лео поддался, но лишь на мгновение, вскочил и тут же пнул Криштиану под дых, не заботясь о том, что может переломать ему ребра. Португалец не успел блокировать удар и, горестно вздохнув, съежился в комок от боли.

— Не собираюсь я тебе ломать ничего! — рыкнул Месси, отдергивая руки Криштиану — у него носом шла кровь, глаза покраснели и в них блестели слезы. — Вякнешь, получишь еще раз, понял?

— На хуй иди!

Лео прищурился и отвесил Криштиану пощечину, задевая ребром ладони его покалеченный нос.

— Блядь, сука… Ладно, говори. Только отъебись и не трогай меня!

— Тварь. Какая же ты тварь… — пробормотал Лионель, усаживаясь возле лежащего Криштиану. На него было больно смотреть — лицо в крови, в теле болезненный излом, он всхлипывал, пытаясь справиться с болью, но получалось плохо. Глядя на весь этот ужас, Лео на секунду пожалел португальца, но когда в голову влезли воспоминания о статьях в интернете, ярость вернулась с новой силой.

— Криш, я говорил тебе, что готов терпеть всех, с кем ты спишь? — спросил Месси, наклоняясь прямо к изуродованному лицу, вдыхая металлический запах крови. Криштиану молчал.

— Говори, иначе…

— Блядь, говорил. Говорил!

— Я терпел, что ты раздвигал ноги перед Бэйлом. Он же хорошо трахается, да? Ты сам говорил, хорошо… И член у него больше, чем у меня, тебе же нравилось, как он тебе по самые яйца засаживал? Ты в рот у него брал, в самое горло, да? Пока Гарет тебя хотел, ты подставлял зад, а потом что? Перехотел?

— Он женат, — прохрипел Криштиану, силясь перевернуться на спину, но Лео схватил его за плечо.

— Нет, лежи так. А Родригес? Он тоже тебя трахал?

— Нет, — Роналду кое-как вывернулся из стальной хватки и вытянулся на мокрой траве, выравнивая сбитое дыхание и вытирая кровь с лица.

— Ты его трахал?

— Лео…

Месси всем телом вздрогнул и отвесил португальцу еще одну пощечину, пачкая руку в чужой крови.

— Блядь!

— Захлопни ебало! — Месси вытер руку о грязную футболку Роналду, надеясь, что в царапину на ладони не попадет его гниль. — Отвечай на вопрос!

— Нет! Я не трахал его! Мы просто подрочили друг другу! — обреченно застонал Криш. Лицо горело, нос болел, а внутри все словно умерло — Лионель сломал его, как ветку об колено.

— Отлично, — гаденько ухмыляясь, продолжил Месси, — мне всех перечислять?

— Зачем вообще… Твою мать! — Лео не смог отказать себе в маленькой слабости и сдавил запястье Криштиану, впиваясь ногтями в тонкую кожу, оставляя уродливые отметины.

— Потому что я так хочу! Ты трахал Иско, да? Это я точно помню, сам говорил… Что задница у него узкая-узкая, ты чуть уздечку не порвал, да? Я помню, Криштиану… Не дергайся, ты можешь, блядь, лежать спокойно?! — Лео снова замахнулся, но тут Криш успел увернуться, и удар пришелся об землю. Месси зашипел от боли, а Роналду, воспользовавшись мимолетным преимуществом, в ответ заехал Лео кулаком в солнечное сплетение.

В голове зазвенело, и Месси кулем свалился на мокрую траву, хватая ртом воздух. Криштиану предсказуемо дернул правой ногой, целясь в живот.

Ни хуя у тебя не выйдет!

Лео схватил Роналду за стопу, выворачивая ее в сторону изо всех сил. Криш взвыл и свалился рядом. Теперь они оказались в одинаковом положении.

Они дышали, как загнанные лошади — Лео покраснел, а у Криштиану в глазу лопнул сосуд, их колотило от холода, но никто не замечал льющейся с неба воды. Дождь заканчивался, а между ними двумя все будто начиналось заново.

— Я убью тебя, — прохрипел Месси, пытаясь схватить Криша за шею и выполнить обещание, но Роналду перехватил его руки.

— В чем, блядь, дело? Ты из-за Бадра? Скажи! — Криш все ждал, что сейчас Месси успокоится. Твою мать, он и так уже достаточно напуган, но ничего не действовало — Лео с каждой каплей крови и ударом только больше заводился.

— Тварь… Ты правда собрался жениться? Или как эта хуйня называется? — Криш сильнее сжал руки Месси, а тот в ответ пребольно лягнул его в голень.

— Лео, прекрати…

— Блядь, ответь! — Лео впился глазами в окровавленное лицо Криштиану, будто наслаждался его болью. Это выглядело ужасно, как в дешевом американском ужастике, и пугало не на шутку.

 _«Скажи, что все это бредни, скажи, что все это бредни»_ — крутилось в голове Криштиану.

— Это газетное вранье…

— Не пизди! — заорал Лео, оглушая Роналду до заложенных ушей. — Мне нужна правда! Прекрати врать!

_«Он и так уже все знает»._

— Я… Я еще думаю, — неожиданно сознался Криш, сжимаясь и понимая, что это конец. Лео его убьет. Вот прямо здесь, во дворе его дома. А дождь смоет все следы, и никто не узнает, кто виноват в смерти португальца…

От последней фразы у Лионеля в глазах потемнело. И без того ничего не видно, черты лица Криштиану вообще не разобрать, в груди давит так, что ребра вот-вот треснут и продавят грудную клетку. В висках стучит, ноги отнялись, больше нет никаких сил бить, мстить и делать еще больнее.

— Ты… Серьезно? — не своим голосом спросил Месси. Марево рассеялось, уступая место боли, заполняющей каждую клетку тела — разрывающей внутренности, убивающей, как сильнодействующий медленный яд, пробирающийся к сердцу по червоточинам, оставленным словами Криштиану.

Роналду затих, даже руки опустил, перестав бороться.

— Не знаю. Пока несерьезно. Лео…

— Заткнись, — одним махом Лионель оборвал начинающиеся оправдания, которые сейчас были не в пизду совершенно.

— Послушай, — Криштиану попытался воззвать к глухой совести Месси, но тоже без толку. Лионель только смотрел на него красными глазами и почему-то начал водить рукой по испачканным в земле волосам португальца. Странно спокойное движение после ударов в нос. Исстрадавшееся лицо Криштиану смягчилось, и он целиком отдался этим прикосновениям, контрастно нежным и необъяснимым.

— Я тебя ненавижу, слышишь, — прошептал Лео, опуская руку ему на шею и притягивая ближе к себе. Криш согласно приоткрыл рот, впуская чужой язык, пачкая кровью щеку Лионеля, давая аргентинцу очертить небо и зубы, которые по счастливой случайности были еще целы.

Молчание было таким зыбким, что малейший лишний звук мог снова пробудить в Месси ярость, которая грозила перерасти в настоящий ураган, сносящий все на своем пути. Криштиану не мог этого допустить, тело уже гудело и поддавалось с трудом, поэтому ему пришлось сложить оружие и сдаться на милость победителя, позволить перевернуть себя на живот, подставив спину под редкие капли непрекращающегося дождя.

— Криш… Ненавижу, — шептал Лео, скользя пальцами по изогнутой, как прут, спине Криштиану, — ненавижу тебя…. Чтоб ты сдох… Господи, — Месси задохнулся, вместе с рваными вдохами стаскивая с покорного Роналду трусы, тут же буквально вгрызаясь пальцами между его ягодиц, тычась в сжатый вход, причиняя новую порцию боли.

— Если ты хочешь, — сипло начал Криш, лицом впечатанный во влажную траву, — если хочешь — возьми смазку…

Но Лео не слышал, Лео прямо запачканными в земле и крови пальцами пытался проникнуть в Криштиану, мучая его, издеваясь, заставляя болезненно изгибать спину и просить перестать. Но Лео его не слышал…

— Черт, стой… Пожалуйста, — застонал Криштиану. Ему больно, мерзко, в заднице саднит, ему противно, почти тошнит. Но вопреки всему, член начинает наливаться кровью, что пугает не на шутку.

— Что пожалуйста? — Месси кружил пальцами вокруг покрасневшего колечка мышц, надавливая все сильнее. Ему так хотелось унизить Криштиану еще больше, но он не мог себе позволить… Не мог, и все.

На короткое мгновение Криштиану лишился болезненных прикосновений, понимая, что Месси поддался здравому смыслу и пошел за смазкой. В голове Криша пронеслась мысль, что сейчас самое время сбежать — сумка аргентинца лежит далеко, можно вскочить на ноги и броситься к спасительным дверям дома, закрыться на все замки и долго стоять в душе, смывая с себя унижение.

Но Криштиану только молча лежал с позорно задранной задницей, не в силах даже сдвинуться с места, слушая, как мерно стучат капли дождя. Потом вместе с Лионелем вернулась тянущая боль от проникновения слишком толстых пальцев — смазка не особо помогала, Криш зажался и сдавленно застонал, кусая зубами траву и давясь землей.

— Пусти меня, — шепот Месси почти слился с дождем и Криштиану не разбирал слов. Ему было так стыдно, что он позволяет своему мучителю слишком много, но вырваться он не мог, силы окончательно его покинули. В паху тянуло, по напряженным ногам пробегала дрожь, Криш захлебывался стонами и собственной слюной.

Не успев как следует растянуть, пальцы сменились членом — едва почувствовав, как слишком большая головка начинает проталкиваться внутрь, Криштиану перестал сдерживаться и завыл от раздирающей боли, заплакал, закричал, не стесняясь. Но одурманенный похотью Месси его не слышал.

 _«Я тебя тоже ненавижу»_ , — кричал Криштиану, но из груди вырывались только громкие всхлипы.  
 _«Я убью тебя»_ , — вторил ему Лионель, погружаясь все глубже в неподатливое твердокаменное тело.

 _«Ты мразь»_ , — орал Криш, когда член Месси вошел на всю длину.  
 _«Ты грязная использованная тварь»_ , — вопил Лео, начиная ускоряться и вбиваясь в задницу Криштиану как можно сильнее и глубже.

 _«Чтоб ты сдох»_ , — шептал Роналду, когда пальцы Лионеля кольцом сомкнулись на его члене.  
 _«Скотина»_ , — рыкнул Месси, синхронно двигая ладонью, бросая Криштиану за грань.

— Сука, — выплюнул Криш, конвульсивно дергаясь и выплескиваясь прямо в чужую ласкающую ладонь, — ты… Лео… Ненавижу… Боже…  
— Я, — движение. — Тебя, — еще одно. — Ненавижу, — движения стали беспорядочными и Лео не успел понять, как кончил — только в голове стало вдруг ясно-ясно, будто тучи рассеялись и выглянуло солнце.

С противным чавкающим звуком он вышел из задницы Криша и надавил ему на поясницу, заставляя животом плюхнуться на землю, тут же ложась рядом и притягивая обмякшее тело ближе. Окончательно поверженный португалец сначала долго молчал, тихо дыша, а потом вдруг громко всхлипнул, давясь слезами.

— Лео… Что ты с нами сделал? — Криштиану плакал, а Лионель даже не мог увидеть его слезы. Не хотел видеть дело рук своих, которые сейчас ему хотелось сломать.

«Они» умерли сегодня ночью.

— Проваливай, слышишь? Хоть раз сделай то, что я прошу, — голос Криштиану был настолько слабым, что Лео едва мог разобрать слова, но все же подчинился. Лучше уйти. То, что он сделал — ужасно. Лучше просто, нахер, уйти. Быстрее.

Он хотел было коснуться плеча Роналду, но тот так дернулся, что Месси тут же убрал руку.

— Уходи.

Лионель схватил сумку и наспех натянул кепку обратно на мокрые волосы. Поскальзываясь, пошел в сторону ворот, не разбирая дороги — если врежется башкой в забор, то так ему и надо…

Раскаяние словно огромная волна накатило и сшибло с ног. Теперь ему даже не хотелось жить, хотелось сдаться, поднять руки, чтобы его расстреляли…

— Лео, подожди, — донеслось сзади. Месси обернулся, пошатываясь и фокусируя взгляд на Криштиану, который с грехом пополам смог принять вертикальное положение и теперь смотрел на Лионеля сквозь прилипшие ко лбу волосы. Смотрел своими карими глазами, в которых от боли полопались сосуды.

— Что? — одними губами спросил Месси. Криштиану тыльной стороной ладони вытер лицо и, будто сам не веря своим же словам, произнес:

— Не уходи.


End file.
